friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle - Rozdział XII
''Ciężko się do niej przyzwyczaić'' Marinette wróciła do domu, przywitała się z rodzicami i poszła do siebie na górę. Rzuciła się na łóżko. Była bardzo zmęczona walką, której nawet nie pamiętała. - Mari? Nie zapomniałaś o czymś? - zapytała Tikki. Dziewczyna zerwała się na równe nogi. - Alya! - wykrzyknęła. W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon. To była jej przyjaciółka. Marinette szybko wymyśliła w miarę wiarygodną historyjkę o tym, że musiała pomóc w piekarni, więc nie mogła przyjść. Niepewnie odebrała telefon. Już miała się zacząć tłumaczyć, gdy usłyszała: - Przepraszam, że cię wystawiłam! Ale wiesz, po mieście biegało pięć Biedronek i musiałam to mieć! - zrobiła przerwę, by złapać oddech - Dostałaś sms - a? No, nieważne. Jutro jest sobota, więc możemy gdzieś pójść. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, ale nie mam za bardzo czasu. - Spoko... - Do zobaczenia - Alya ledwo dała jej dojść do słowa. - Pa - powiedziała niebieskooka, ale szatynka już się rozłączyła. Sprawdziła wiadomości i rzeczywiście był tam sms od Alyi, jednak była tak zmęczona, że postanowiła się już dłużej nie zastanawiać. Była dopiero osiemnasta, ale Marinette zasnęła i spała do samego rana. Śnił jej się Kameleon... Kiedy się obudziła, zjadła śniadanie i powędrowała do parku, gdzie Alya już na nią czekała. - Cześć - pomachała jej. - Hej - odparła niebieskooka i, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać, zapytała - Co takiego ważnego robiłaś wczoraj? - Ach, to - westchnęła - Musiałam wrzucić relację na Biedrobloga. Wiesz, że krążą plotki, że Biedronka i Kameleon są parą? Wczoraj po misji się spotkali, a on na pożegnanie dał jej całusa w policzek. Zobacz - pokazała parę zdjęć na swoim telefonie. Marinette zobaczyła na nich Biedronkę i Kameleona. - Niemożliwe! - zawołała w myślach. Serce w niej zamarło, bo nie pamiętała, żeby spotkała się z nim po walce. - Zaczekasz chwilę? Muszę tylko coś sprawdzić - oznajmiła na głos. Alya zamrugała, ale nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo Marinette już nie było. Poszła na drugą stronę parku za drzewa, gdzie nie było jej widać. Opowiedziała o wszystkim Tikki, która patrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem i niepokojem. - Marinette, jak to nie pamiętasz? Przecież zaraz po rozmowie z Alyą przemieniłaś się i wyszłaś. Gdy wróciłaś, od razu zasnęłaś. Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. Więc to jednak nie był sen... Po chwili rzeczywiście coś zaczęło jej się przypominać. Naprawdę spotkała się wczoraj z szarookim, ale te wspomnienia były rozmazane. Jakby patrzyła na nie przez mgłę. Jedyne co widziała wyraźnie to szare oczy Kameleona. Może była tak zmęczona, że zwyczajnie zapomniała? Zanim zdążyła sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, zza rogu wyjechały dwie dziewczyny na deskach. Wyglądały identycznie i jechały prosto na nią. Gdy ją zauważyły, otworzyły szerzej oczy, spojrzały na siebie i obie skręciły w tym samym momencie, omijając Marinette z dwóch stron. Niebieskooka stała w miejscu i nie mogła się ruszyć. Po chwili usłyszała, że bliźniaczki wołają jednocześnie: - Przepraszamy! Odwróciła się akurat, by zobaczyć, jak znikają za następnym zakrętem. Znowu wróciła myślami do nowego superbohatera. Po chwili wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do Alyi, która stała przy bramie z wzrokiem utkwionym w drugim końcu parku. Dziewczyna powiodła za jej spojrzeniem i zobaczyła Chloe, kłócącą się ze swoją rudowłosą przyjaciółką, Sabriną. Po chwili okularnica odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Blondynka stała, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą zniknęła jej koleżanka. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy przyjaciółki do niej podeszły. - Cześć - Chloe podskoczyła jak oparzona, kiedy usłyszała głos Marinette, która tylko się uśmiechnęła. - Cz... Cześć - odparła niepewnie i spuściła głowę. - Coś się stało? - Nie, nic. Tylko... - blondynka zawahała się i po krótkim namyśle dokończyła - Sabrina chyba wolała tę starą Chloe - spojrzała na nie, po czym uciekła wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Marinette nigdy by nie pomyślała, że kiedyś będzie z nią rozmawiać w ten sposób. Nawet ją rozumiała. Wiedziała, że wcale nie jest jej łatwo być miłym dla każdego, skoro jeszcze do niedawna pomiatała ludźmi na każdym kroku. Nie spodziewała się tego, ale nagle zrobiło jej się żal Chloe. Właściwie to pomyślała, że jej nowa wersja byłaby niezłym materiałem, może nie od razu na przyjaciółkę, ale na dobrą koleżankę na pewno. Tak jak wcześniej Adrien, Marinette zobaczyła w jej oczach smutek i wiedziała, że jest szczery. Zanim zdążyła pomyśleć cokolwiek innego, wypaliła: - To może przejdziesz się z nami? Chloe spojrzała na nie ze zdziwieniem, a kiedy pokiwały głowami zachęcająco, zgodziła się. Chodziły po sklepach, oglądając różne rzeczy. Blondynka kupiła coś dla każdej z nich, a na sprzeciwy swoich towarzyszek machnęła ręką i stwierdziła, że coś im się od niej należy. Po jakimś czasie zgadało się o tym pamiętnym wieczorze, kiedy Chloe postanowiła się zmienić, a Nino i Alya zostali parą. - To było mega zabawne - uznała Alya, po czym wyjaśniła - Bo to ja i Nino chcieliśmy wyswatać was! - Co? - zapytały Marinette i Chloe chórem. - O tym rozmawialiśmy tamtego dnia. Chcieliśmy zorganizować spotkanie i stworzyć sytuację, żebyś mogła się zbliżyć do Adriena. Ale nas wyprzedziliście - zaśmiała się szatynka. Zanim Marinette zdążyła zareagować odezwała się blondynka: - Zakochałaś się w Adrienie? - zapytała, na co niebieskooka oblała się rumieńcem i odwróciła wzrok - To wspaniale! Chodź! - złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. - Dokąd? - Jak to dokąd? Powiedzieć Adrienowi! - Co?! Nie! - Marinette wyrwała rękę z jej uścisku - Ja... ja nie jestem... gotowa - wydukała ze spuszczoną głową. Chloe pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. - Rozumiem. Spoko, nie będę się wtrącać. - A ty w sumie nie kochasz się w nim? - zapytał Alya. - Ja? W Adrienie? - blondynka się zaśmiała - Nie. Masz na myśli te wszystkie moje " Mój kochany Adrienku"? - i nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodała - Chciałam tylko, żeby zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Pewnie powiedział wam, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. I Marinette, zapewniam cię, że nigdy nie chciałam być dla niego nikim więcej. - uśmiechnęła się - No, my tu gadu, gadu, a ja muszę lecieć - spojrzała na zegarek - Jestem spóźniona! Pa! - i wybiegła ze sklepu. Przyjaciółki, ciągle za nią patrząc, zaczęły iść przed siebie. - Ciężko się do niej przyzwyczaić. - Taa... - Ale jest w porządku - Marinette zgodziła się z Alyą i poszły pospacerować po mieście. Mogły ze sobą rozmawiać całymi dniami i nigdy nie brakowło im tematów. Cały czas było słychać głos którejś z nich. Ani na chwilę nie nastawała cisza. Już dawno nie spędziły ze sobą całego dnia. Jednak wszystko, co dobre, szybko się kończy i wkrótce obie musiały wracać do domów. ::::::::::::: * * * Axelle i Vi właśnie jechały na deskach najszybciej, jak mogły. Musiały zdążyć na lekcję tańca. Były już koło parku. Właśnie skręciły i na swojej drodze zobaczyły dziewczynę. Miała czarne włosy, które w słońcu lśniły jakby były niebieskie. Wiedziały, że nie zdążą zahamować, więc skręciły i ominęły ją z dwóch stron. - Przepraszamy! - zawołały razem i pojechały dalej. Mimo że miały mało czasu zatrzymały się za rogiem. - Widziałaś? - zapytała Axelle, a Vi pokiwała głową, wiedząc, że ta mówi o małym, czerwonym stworzonku, które było zawieszone w powietrzu obok czarnowłosej. - Chyba znalazłyśmy Biedronkę - stwierdziła. Wiedziały, że i tak już są spóźnione, ale postanowiły pomyśleć nad tym później i jechały przed siebie, aż znalazły się przed dużym, niedawno wyremontowanym budynkiem. Wracały stamtąd zamyślone. W końcu Axelle wyraziła myśli ich obu: - Ciekawe, kto jest Czarnym Kotem? - wiedziały, że czarnowłosa to córka piekarza. Nieraz kupowały w jego piekarni i nieraz ją tam widziały. I obie miały wrażenie, że Czarnego Kota widują dużo częściej, niż im się wydaje. - Na pewno już gdzieś widziałam te oczy - stwierdziła Vi i bliźniaczki, jak na komendę, zatrzymały się przed jednym z bilbordów. Była na niem reklama strojów Gabriela Agreste'a, którą prezentował jego syn Adrien. Przystojny blondyn o zielonych oczach... - Aaaaaa... - westchnęły jednocześnie. - Tylko jeden chłopak w Paryżu ma takie oczy - powiedziała Vi. - Adrien Agreste lub, jak kto woli, Czarny Kot - Axelle się uśmiechnęła. Zadowolone z siebie, że jednego dnia odkryły tożsamości dwójki superbohaterów, pojechały do jednego z parków z ich ulubiona rampą, na której robiły triki do samego wieczora. ---- Nie wiem, o której to czytacie, ale ja Wam mówię - Dobranoc! XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach